


Why are you Crying?

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [115]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Angst, Breakup aftermath, Crying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Nellie finally realizes her older sibling has feelings, and is a person.
Relationships: Aeron Geraldson&Eleanor "Nellie" Geraldson
Series: Owari Magica [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Why are you Crying?

Aeron walked home perhaps 20 minutes after they originally left. They'd been invited out to meet Fawn after everything. But…   
It hadn't been what they wanted. They'd wanted to connect to Fawn again. They don't know if they'd wanted to go back to dating, but they'd wanted their friend back. But. She'd thrown them away. 

Aeron's whole life has been clothing. They make clothing, wear clothing, and alter clothing to express themself and feel more at home in their own skin. They made clothes for her to make Fawn feel better. Their friendship with Fawn was built on clothing and both of their relationships to clothing and how people perceive those clothes. And Fawn burned it all. Of course Aeron isn't going to just quietly sit there and let her pretend this is fine. She physically burnt their relationship to the ground, so Aeron finished the job. If she has a problem with it, she can sit and think about it on her own for a while. 

When they got home, they were already crying, and it really, really didn't feel worth it to try and hold that in. So they storm into the house and upstairs without really bothering to hold back the tears or the sobbing or those embarrassing noises no one really ever wants to make. They don't even notice when they breeze past Nellie's open door and into their room to dramatically collapse onto the floor and cry just a little harder. 

Their little sister pokes her head into their room, and watches with growing concern as Aeron presses their face into their hands. Nellie makes her way over them, quietly reaching out to touch their arm.  
"Why are you crying?" Nellie's voice is soft, but she's scared. Aeron froze, and glanced up at her in surprise. They don't really know what to say.   
"I… my best friend threw me away." They wipe at their face, as Nellie's eyebrows scrunch together. 

"Why'd he do that?" Nellie's frown deepens.  
"Not whoever you're thinking of, I… I meant Fawn, my… ex girlfriend." They wiped their face, as Nellie nodded slowly.  
"Why'd she do that?" Nellie pressed, leaning into Aeron's space. Aeron shrugged.  
"I don't know. I… I didn't want to hear it. She burned all of her clothes. Half of which I'd made or altered for her." Nellie's frown gets bigger.  
"She got rid of stuff you made her?"   
"Yeah."  
"Rude."

Nellie sat with them, letting Aeron cry while she talked about other things, trying to distract her sibling from something… she sort of understood. She hadn't quite realized, before, that Aeron actually had feelings. Or that people could just… throw you away. She'd been blaming everyone but her parents for why she was stuck here, but… if it's Fawn's fault that Aeron is upset, because she threw them out… then it's also their parents' fault she's stuck in Seaford. 

Aeron felt better, eventually, and made their little sister a present with magic. Nellie had told them, a few times before, that she loved rabbits and wanted one the same size as herself. Every little kid does, really.   
So Aeron made the giant plush with a wave of their hand, and a finger to their lips. 

Aeron has Nellie's favor, now, and Nellie will keep their secrets.


End file.
